All I Ever Needed
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Ava finds out her father John is in the hospital in a coma, and he might need some blood. She leaves Dom and the crew to go find John's other family in Charming for help. What will happen when they find out that John is really alive? SOA/F&TF X-over!
1. Introduction to Me, Myself, and I

A/N: 'Ello to all you readers out there! Yes, another story, for your viewing pleasure, but this one is a crossover. Between my favorite show in the whole wide world and one of my favorite movies. Yes, it's an SONS OF ANARCHY/ FAST AND THE FURIOUS story. I want to try something new and this is completely AU, through and through. I'm warning you all that John Teller is alive and Han never went back to Tokyo, I love Han too much to have him killed off. But the way I've made this, it'll make sense in time, because I've worked hard to write it the way I needed to, so it would make sense. Peeps, you'll see. Another thing, this takes place a few days after the club gets out of jail, from being in there for fourteen months, so yeah, enjoy this! And as always R&R! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and NOTHING from Fast and the Furious… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 1…  
…Introduction to Me, Myself, and I…

_"Relax."_ I told myself, a few times. _"They've got this, their final and last job."_ and I couldn't help, but to worry. To them, I was too young to be a part of this specific quest, because Dom was saying something about, if it all went down hill, I had my whole life ahead of me, I don't know, something along those lines, but for now, I've been put on stand by, in Rocky Point.

For Christ's sakes, I'll be twenty-one in two months, I'm almost an adult. According to my fake passport and fake ID's, I'm twenty-five, but no matter what those say or even with my birthday coming up, in Uncle Brian's, Dom, and in Rome's eyes, I'm still a child, and it sucks something terrible. As George Lopez says "I can't do nothing!" Ha! One day, and I know they love me, but I'll show them all what I can and can't do, then they'll be sorry.

...

Before I vent some more, here's a little about me - I, Ava James Teller, was born in Los Angeles on October 31, 1990 to John Teller and Emily O'Conner. And in case you're wondering why my middle name is James, it's because, Mom's great-great grandfather was named James and from stories she told me, he was a well respected man back in his day. Mom didn't know him personally, she just knew of him, from stories that had been passed down to her. As for my last name, Teller? My parents weren't married, so I have no clue what possessed my mother to give me that, but that's what it says on my birth certificate.

A couple of weeks before my second birthday, Dad took off to a town called Charming, up in northern California. From what Uncle Brian has told me, since Mom had a knack for hiding all her feelings on the inside, pretending that it didn't effect her or bother her in any way, just shrugging it off. But Uncle Brian knew better, and a month after Dad left, he convinced Mom to move in with him in Barstow, so she did, dragging me along.

Dad decided to come back to us in Barstow, two years later, but it's like, he wasn't the same. Even though I was four at the time, my earliest memory of him, a little bit after he came home, he'd wake up screaming from nightmares of people trying to kill him. Then he'd scream out a few names- Clay and Gemma, and none of us knew what that meant or knew who they were, but Mom was scared for him.

Uncle Brian had a best friend- Roman Pearce or we called him Rome, and I loved him as if he was my big brother and he thought of me as his baby sister. He taught me how to fight, I'd be around him when he worked on some cars, and I'd rather do that, then play with my friends from preschool. But all that changed two months after Uncle Brian went into the police academy. Rome was caught in a garage with eight stolen cars, and was sent to prison. After that happened, Dad moved Mom and I back to Los Angeles, to be closer to Uncle Brian, but when we moved, he had a new assignment in Tucson, Arizona, so we didn't see him, at all.

While Mom was at work and Dad was somewhere 'finding himself', whatever that meant, my babysitter was the coolest. Mia Toretto and her older brother Dominic owned a little eatery/auto repair garage, and I'd go over there on the weekends and after school, plus Dom's girlfriend Letty, would babysit me occasionally, and then Dom became the big brother type to me, which was good, in case I were to get into any trouble, he'd deal with it.

Uncle Brian came back to Los Angeles, later that year, and Mom thought it was weird, that he had a different last name on his Arizona drivers license, plus he was acting strange around both of us, especially seeing me hanging around Dom and Mia. There was a few times, he tried to keep me away from them, but I wasn't having it, they were my friends, and like family to me, so he wasn't too happy with me.

The night of Race Wars is when it all went down hill. Dom, Letty, and the guys were doing a job, everything went sour, Vince got shot, and that's when they found out Uncle Brian was a undercover cop. I had no clue either, and neither did Mom. Uncle Brian was going to arrest Dom, but Jesse ended up getting shot by Johnny Tran, but after he was taken care of, Uncle Brian let Dom go, and that was the end of his cop career, then Dom and Mia left town, along with Letty and Leon.

After I turned thirteen, I decided I didn't want to live in LA no more, I wanted to move to the east coast and try something new for a change, and with Dad not around, I convinced Mom to move her and I over in Florida. That's where I met Tej and Suki, they were cool people, plus Tej told me that he knew Uncle Brian, so that was cool, I guess.

To my surprise, and to Mom's of course, guess who shows up on our doorstep? Uncle Brian and Rome. Apparently, both of them had some undercover job, being drivers for a Carter Verone, and after Verone was busted and taken to prison, a year later, all of us was reunited with Dom and the crew. It was like we were a family again, with the addition of Han.

After a while, Dom and the crew were doing more of their 'jobs' and it got to the point, that there was heat on them, so Dom, Letty, Vince, and Han had to stay over in the Dominican Republic for a while, and Mia moved back to Los Angeles, also that same year, Uncle Brian became an FBI agent. Question - didn't he learn from what happened last time? Evidently, he didn't, and I wasn't about to stick around any longer, so Mom, Rome, and I moved back to LA, after I turned fifteen. When we got back, Mom and Dad kind of got back together, finally.

Mom thought Rome was a bad influence on me, because on my sixteenth birthday, he took me to the shooting range and taught me how to shoot a gun, plus he got me one, small enough for me, in case I ever needed it. Rome also taught me how to fight and defend myself, if I ever had to. He taught me how to drive, break into cars, and boost them. I thought it was great, but Mom, not so much, but I can see where she thought he was a bad influence on me, but oh well.

A year later, I got a double whammy. First - in January, Mom died of an overdose of pain meds, anti-depressants, and alcohol. From what I read, from her suicide note, she found out that Dad had two other families, besides us. One was up north in Charming and the other was in Belfast, Ireland. Mom was devastated, because she honestly thought, even though they've been through a few rough patches in their relationship, that we were his _only_ family.

And second - When Dad saw the note, knowing that it was his fault for her death, he took off, yet again, a month after she died, and I either stayed with Mia or Rome, while I was still going to school. To this day, I haven't heard from Dad or know where he is or if he's even alive.

I was so pissed off at Uncle Brian, because he told me that he was too busy to come to his own sisters funeral. Mom loved him the best she knew how and he couldn't even give her one last goodbye to the woman that helped raise him, when their parents didn't really give a shit? I expected Dad to run, when things got too tough for him, running in and out of my life without any kind of notice, like he always did, but Uncle Brian? No way.

Two years later, Uncle Brian and Letty came back to LA, and I thought there was something going on between them, but Letty assured me that there wasn't, and she loved Dom, because both of them were trying to clear Dom's name, since he was a wanted man. Sadly, that plan went south, because the guy, Braga, that they were after, figured out what Letty was doing, and he killed her. Dom didn't make it to Letty's funeral, I knew he wanted to, but he did make home on a quest to find her killer, with or without Uncle Brian's help. When all of that was said and done, Uncle Brian was no longer an FBI agent, we busted Dom from the prison transport bus, all of us, including Rome, Tej, and Han took off to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil to lay low for a while.

...

Now, here we are, in the present and I'm stuck on stand by in Rocky Point, ready to head somewhere to the states, just in case someone is after me. I hate this waiting game. I'd rather be helping them, but instead I'm here, all packed and ready to go, twiddling my thumbs and watching re-runs of The Golden Girls and Three's Company. Oooh yeah, this is super fun.

* * *

A/N #1: Okay, people! That was the first chapter and I hope I did a good job on it. I changed some things around, only because I wanted it to make some sense, and I really didn't like the fact that Han died in the third movie. I hated that part, which I'm sure, whoever liked Han too, didn't like it either, so just for you… Han is alive and well. WOOT! Okay, I hope this story goes the way I want it to, and I hope you all enjoy it as well, and don't forget to R&R! Thanks!

A/N #2: I don't know how season 4 is going to unfold or what's going to happen, so keep that in mind as well. All I know is that I can't wait till next September to see it. It's gonna be GREAT!

A/N #3: Also, I have no clue how Fast Five is going to turn out, I mean, I just seen the the awesome trailer, like a week ago or so, and it looks effing great! And that last job, they have to do, is what "Ava" was talking about, and like I said, I have no clue how it's going to turn out, since it comes out next year, so with that in mind, don't forget that this is totally AU. Thanks again!


	2. This Is Harder Than I Thought

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and NOTHING from Fast and the Furious… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 2…  
…This Is Harder Than I Thought…

As I was about to fall asleep, three and a half episodes in, my cell phone rang. I sprang right up, thinking that this was the call that I was waiting for. I read _"Unknown Number"_ on the screen and at first, I wasn't going to answer it, but I had a feeling in my gut, that I should do it anyways.

"Uh, hello?"

"Yes, is this Ava Teller?"

"This is… she."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Morgan at the San Francisco Hospital and your father John Teller has been brought in and this was the contact number he had in his wallet."

"Uh, okay… what happened to him?"

"Mr. Teller got into a motorcycle accident, he has a few broken ribs, a broken leg, cuts, scrapes, and bruises… but the ER doctors did some additional tests and when they went in to repair his lung that got punctured with one of his ribs that broke, he slipped into a coma, and he may need a blood transplant."

"Is… is he going to die?"

"Right now, it's touch and go. Once we run out of blood for him and he doesn't get anymore, then yes, he could die without it, and then we'll have to pull the plug."

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "Can I give him some blood?"

"What's your blood type?"

"I'm 'O' positive."

"I'm afraid you're unable to be a donor, your father is 'A' negative. Do you know if he has any other family that could help him out?"

"Actually, as a matter of fact, he does."

"Okay, I'd give them a call, because you don't have much time."

"Can you give me some kind of time frame? Realistically, how much time _do_ I have?"

"I'd say, give or take… two weeks tops."

"Alright, Dr. Morgan, thank you." I paused. "I'll get right on it." then I hung up my phone and heavily sighed. Shit. What do I do? Wait for the phone call from Dom or do I go save my dad, who was mostly absent during my adolescence? Decisions, decisions. Okay, I'll go with option number three and head on over to Los Angeles.

...

A day later, I walked into Mom's old house, which was surprisingly, still standing, but vacant. I went up to the attic, where Dad kept all his personal things locked into a huge chest. After busting the lock with a hammer, which was easy I might add, I opened it up to take a look.

Inside, was a bunch of old pictures, old letters, and there was a leather vest with a R_eaper_, _Sons of Anarchy_,_ First 9_, _Redwood Original_, and_California_ patches on it. It looked pretty cool, so I tried it on, and kept looking through the chest.

Underneath a bunch of old motorcycle magazines, was a book of some kind. "The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way, by John Thomas Teller." I read out loud and turned the page. "For my sons. Thomas, who is already at peace. And Jackson, may he never know this life of chaos." I shook my head. "Chaos, huh? Well… it looks like I have two brothers I didn't know about and all of this was part of his other life and family? Way to go, Dad." I rolled my eyes and sat down to read a little more.

...

A few sentences caught my eye, the first one: _"Inside the club, there had to be truth. Our word was our honor. But outside, it was all about deception. Lies were our defense, our default." _and the second: _"To survive you had to master the art of perjury, the lie and the truth had to feel the same. But once you learn that skill, nobody knows the truth, in or outside the club. Especially you." _those were very interesting, seeing as he's lied to me, my whole life, about me having other sibilings out there. Just awesome, Dad.

I read about five more pages, then decided that I was going to read it later. I grabbed everything out of the chest and took it out to my beloved navy blue and chrome Mazda RX-8, that Dom and Rome got me for my nineteenth birthday, and I freaking love my car.

I went back in and went into my old room. Yep, some things are still the same. I grabbed some pictures I had left behind of Mom and Dad, since I really didn't have any, along with some pictures of Dom and the crew, and a few of Letty. Damn, I miss them, but I miss Letty most of all. I hate that bastard that killed her and he got what he deserved, but her not being here, it's just not fair.

As I got into my car, after taking what I wanted, I sat there looking a a few of the pictures. I'm pretty sure they, especially Dom and Rome, maybe Uncle Brian, will be pissed at me for what I'm about to do, but at this point, I kinda don't care. I feel as if I have a duty or obligation to do what I have to and save my dad. It gives me something to do, instead of waiting around in Rocky Point, and I want to know about this other family he had hidden.

I looked at one of the addresses on one of Dad's papers, Teller - Morrow Automotive Shop, in Charming and I programmed it in my Tom-Tom, and headed north to see what this family is all about and hopefully they can help as well. If not, then I'll have to use my powers of persuasion, which is highly effective, especially to Dom, Rome, and sometimes Han, because I got them wrapped around my little finger.

...

Almost six hours later, with a couple stops to fill up my gas tank and some eats at In & Out Burger, I passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, and glanced at the size of the population. Wow, not that many people in this small town, which might be a good thing, because it's way different from LA. Los Angeles is just so damn crowded.

_"You have reached your destination."_

"Thank you, Tom." I patted my Tom-Tom, that was stuck onto my windshield. I pulled to the side of the road and shut off the engine. I looked over and read the name of the garage 'Teller - Morrow Automotive Shop.' Yep, this is where Dad worked, during his double or triple life.

So, how do I tell whoever, what's going on with him? I mean, how do I break the news to these strangers? I had to think about it, for a while, then the light bulb clicked on in my head. Yes, I got this, but first thing I have to do, is rent me a motel room, leave everything there, and slash my tires, so when I pull into the garage, they can help me.

...

Okay, I came back from the motel room, and I've been sitting back where I parked it before, for the past twenty minutes, because I decided against slashing my tires, and if I had, oh boy! Dom and maybe Rome would kill me for doing anything wrong to my rims and expensive tires, so _that_ idea was thrown out the window. Now, onto plan B, if only I knew what plan B was.

Do I waltz in there and ask this Jax guy to help? Do I make something up and wing it? Ugh! This is harder than I thought it would be. I also need to think of an exit strategy, in case this visit goes south. I went back to thinking of what to do again, then ten minutes later, the light bulb clicked on again. Yes! I got it. I figured out an excuse to go in there, so I started my car, and drove in.

As I pulled up, I saw some guys in work shirts, either working on cars or motorcycles. "1… 2… 3." I muttered, before getting out. "Here we go."

When I shut the car door, a tall, bald guy with tattoos on his arms, walked up to me, wearing the same leather vest as Dads, but with _Sons of Anarchy_, _Unholy Ones_, _Redwood_, and _Original_ patches on the front. "You need help with something?"

"Uh, yeah." I slowly nodded, but all I could do was stare at this man before me, he was hot, and not only that, his raspy voice was sexy as hell. "I need my oil changed."

"Have you been here before?"

"Nope." I slightly shook my head, then my eyes traveled down to his 'package' for a second, before I looked back up at him. "It's my first time."

I heard a low chuckle, then he nodded. "A'ight… what's your name?"

"It's Ava T… oretto." Shit! Why the hell did I say Toretto?

"Okay, Ava, just hand me your keys, and I'll have someone in the garage work on it."

I held them up. "Wait, you're not gonna change my oil?"

"_They_ can change the oil, but I'll take a look at the rest of it later." he smirked, looking me up and down.

I stared at him for a few more seconds, a little flattered, then handed him the keys, and he started walking away. "Hey! I didn't get your name!"

He turned around and winked. "They call me Happy." I stood there, watching him walk into the garage. His name is Happy, huh? That's interesting. I wonder what he did to get that name, but looking at him, he doesn't look like the 'happy' type. I think me coming here was a great idea, but I'm sure if Dom and Rome found out, oh shit! Fireworks.


	3. Quick Trip To San Fran

A/N: Okay peeps. Yes, I know… it's been a little bit since I updated and what not. Well, I just needed a little break from the madness. But I'm back for this story and I'll probably throw in one more chapter before this weekend, but who knows, I mean… Sunday will be busy with Superbowl, oh yeah, GO PACKERS! Plus lots of things has been going on with my end, so yeah. Also, I've decided to make this be a Juice/OC story. Why you ask? Because I love him, so there you go. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R! Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and NOTHING from Fast and the Furious… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 3…  
…Quick Trip To San Fran…

While I was watching some of the other guys work on my car, my phone rang. I was kind of hoping it wasn't Dom or Rome, since I wasn't where I should be at the moment, but I read _"Unknown Number"_ on the screen, so I'm thinking it's the hospital again. "Hello?"

"Ava Teller?"

"Yes?"

"I'm nurse Joann at the San Francisco Hospital." she paused to clear her throat. "Dr. Morgan wanted to give you a call because your father had woken up, but when he did, he was going through convolutions, plus we had to resuscitate him."

"Shit." I muttered.

"He's okay now, but we wanted to give you a heads up."

"Oh, my God, thank you… I'll be right over." I told her, then hung up. I looked over and saw that my car was still being worked on. What the hell are they doing to it? All I wanted was an oil change. Shit. I spotted Happy talking to a few guys wearing the same leather vests, and I walked up to them.

"Ava." he greeted me with a nod. "This is Juice, Kozik, and Chibs."

"Hello." I quickly smiled at them, but noticed Juice staring at me, from head to toe, then darted my eyes to Happy. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah." he nodded, then both of us walked away from the guys, who was staring with smirks on their faces. "What's up?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, here's the thing… I know I just met you, like, not even an hour ago, but I need a _big_ favor."

"Oh, yeah?" he smirked. "How old are you?"

"What? No, not _that_ kind of favor." Wow, really? I just rolled my eyes. "Look, obviously my car isn't ready and I need to go over to the hospital to see my dad. He woke up for a second, but they had to resuscitate him." I paused, to take a deep breath. "Can you give me a ride?"

Happy stared at me for a few seconds, but before he could open his mouth to respond, both of us heard "Hap! Come here for a second!"

He turned to look at me. "I'd take you, but I have shit to do… I'll have Juice take you instead."

"Uh, sure." I nodded and I watched Happy to talk to Juice, and then he headed into another building as Juice walked up to me, with a goofy smile. You know, him with a mohawk and all his tattoos, he doesn't look that bad.

"Ava." he greeted me with a smile. "Happy said that you needed a ride somewhere?"

"Yeah, unless you're busy."

"No, no." he waved his hand. "I'm not too busy for you."

I raised my eyebrow. Is he flirting with me? "Okay, cool, but I need to go now."

"Let's go." he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards his Harley, then handed me a helmet. "Here." I put it on my head as he got on and started it up. "Come on, I won't bite." he snickered.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I joked, as I got on behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, Juice."

"No problem… so, what hospital are we going to?"

"The one in San Francisco."

"Way over there?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, Ava." he chuckled. "You so owe me."

"That's fine." I nodded, then we took off from the auto shop.

...

Riding on a motorcycle was funner than I thought, as long as I kept my mouth shut from the bugs getting on, and held on tight to Juice, I'd be okay, plus the smell of the leather was surprisingly comforting. After an hour, Juice came to a stop, and turned off his bike. "You hungry?"

I opened my eyes and smiled, I could eat, then go see my dad after. "For In & Out Burger?" I took off the helmet and jumped off to my feet. "Hell yeah."

"Good." he got off his bike as well, then we walked inside. "Because I'm starving."

I told Juice what I wanted from the menu and I went to find a spot to sit down. He came back with a few trays and sat down across from me. My eyes widened when I saw what he got for himself and all he got me was a cheeseburger and fries. "Uh, you gonna eat all three of those, plus fries?"

"Of course, Ava. I told you I was starving." he laughed as he sat down, then eyed my cheeseburger. "Is that all you're going to eat? I can get you some more, if you want."

"No, no… this is fine, thanks though."

"You're welcome." he nodded, taking a few bites. "So, what's your story?"

I raised my eyebrow. "My story?"

"Where you from?"

"Oh." I nodded. "I was born in Los Angeles, but I've traveled from there to Florida, I've lived in Barstow, and I just came up here from Rocky Point."

"In Mexico?"

"Yeah, I was told to stay there, but I couldn't, because I got that call about my dad being in the hospital."

"Okay." he nodded, taking another bite. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I'm not sure if I have any sisters, but I recently found out that I had two half brothers, and I have yet to meet them."

"Where do they live?"

"Here, in California."

"Cool." he smiled at me. "Maybe I could help you find them."

"That would be great." I nodded, then as I took a bite of my burger, I gave Juice a funny look, because of the way he was staring at me. "What?"

"It's just…" he paused, getting a little closer to my face. "Your eyes… they look so familiar."

"Oh." I nodded, with an awkward smile, and continued eating this yummy goodness, enjoying Juice's company.

...

Juice and I got to the San Francisco Hospital, forty-five minutes later, and he parked his bike into the parking garage, then shut it off. "Do you want me to stay here for you?"

"No." I climbed off and gave him the helmet. "You can come inside."

Juice chuckled, getting off his bike. "Introducing me to Daddy already?"

"If that's what you want to call it, but I don't even think he'll be conscious to shake your hand." I pulled on Juice's arm. "Come on." then we walked in and I let go of him to go up to the nurses desk. "Excuse me?"

A nurse looked up from her computer. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me where John Teller is?"

"And you are?"

"His daughter, Ava."

"Okay, yeah." she nodded. "Dr. Morgan and Nurse Joann is expecting you." she looked down at a piece of paper. "Your father is on the seventh floor, room number seven-eleven."

"Thank you." I smiled, then walked back over to Juice, and grabbed his arm. "He's on the seventh floor."

We went over to the elevator and Juice pressed the up button. "What's your dad's name?"

"It's John." the doors opened and we went in. I let go of Juice's arm, then I pressed the number seven button. "And this will be the first time I seen him, in a few years." as the doors closed, I leaned up against the wall, taking a few deep breaths.

"You okay?" he asked, grabbing my wrist.

"Yeah." I slowly nodded. "I have this thing with elevators, because I had a bad experience when I was little."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just hold my hand?"

"I can do that." he let go of my wrist to grab my hand. "Better?" I nodded, with a smile.

After the doors opened, we walked out, and searched for Dad's room number, still holding onto Juice's hand, which I didn't mind holding it, but once I found the room, I looked up at him. "I need a few minutes alone, in there."

"Alright." he nodded. "I'll be right here."

"Thank you, Juice."

"You're welcome." he winked, with a cheesy smile.

Then in that moment, I had butterflies in my stomach. I smiled back and turned around to go into the room, then I shut the door behind me. My jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of my dad, all bruised, hooked up to machines that were helping him breathe. I slowly went up to his bedside and held his hand.

"I'm here, Dad." I started. "To help you. I left my post in Rocky Point to come see you, which is really gonna piss Dom and Rome off, but I'm here because I know you need me. When you do wake up, Mister, you and I are going to have a talk. There's a few things you need to explain to me, like for an example… why didn't you tell me that I had family out here in California? Plus there's some in Ireland, although I don't exactly know who, but I just don't understand why you felt the need to keep it from me. I have siblings I didn't know about… did you think I'd be mad about it? Dad." I heavily sighed. "The only thing I'm mad about is all the lies… I just don't understand any of it."

A few minutes later, I heard the door open, followed by Juice's voice. "Hey, Ava, we gotta…"

I noticed he stopped in mid-sentence, but when I looked over at him, his eyes were widened and his jaw was dropped to the ground, like, he just seen a ghost. I let go of Dad's hand and went up to Juice. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" no response, he just stood there frozen. I reached up and held on his face with both hands, making him look at me. "Earth to Juice… do you copy?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?" I asked again. "You're looking a little weird."

Juice pulled my hands off his face and walked passed me to Dad's bedside, then kind of glared at me. "_John Teller_ is your father?"


	4. He's Supposed To Be Dead?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and NOTHING from Fast and the Furious… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 4…  
…He's Supposed To Be Dead?…

I stared at Juice, for a moment, a little confused, but when I opened my mouth to speak, nothing would come out. I was taken aback at the tone he was talking to me with, then I slowly nodded. "Yes."

"When you said that your father's name was John, I didn't think, it'd actually be _him_. What the hell is he doing here? He's supposed to be dead… I mean, some club members were at his damn funeral."

"Dead? He's not dead." I raised my eyebrow. "And what funeral? Juice, what are you talking about? He never had a funeral."

"Come on." he grabbed my hand. "I'll show you."

"Al… right." I took one last look at Dad, then before we could walk out, a doctor, and the nurse walked in.

"Ava Teller?"

I heard Juice groan, then I nodded. "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Morgan and this is Joann."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, but their eyes darted towards Juice. "Oh, this is…"

"I'm Ava's boyfriend, Juan." he smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and all I could do was nod.

After the awkward silence, I spoke up. "So, what's going on with my dad?"

Dr. Morgan was about to respond, when Juice's phone rang, then he took it out of his pocket. "Excuse me." he said, before walking out of the room.

"Okay." Dr. Morgan started. "Your father was briefly awake, but after we resuscitated him, he slipped back into his coma, and this time there's no telling when he'll come out of it. I mean, he has the machines helping him breathe, and it's working for now, plus he's on morphine so he can't feel any pain, and he's comfortable."

"Okay." I nodded, staring at Dad.

"But one thing is for sure." Joann spoke up. "He still needs blood."

"Do I still have two weeks?"

"You have more like… a week and a half, maybe a week." I just nodded. "Do you have any other questions?" Joann asked.

"Not at the moment."

"Well, if you do." she gave me a card. "Feel free to give us a call."

"Okay, thanks." I put it in my back pocket.

"Remember Ava, he don't have that much time." Dr. Morgan said, before walking out with Joann behind him.

I heavily sighed. "Well, shit." I muttered, taking one last look at Dad, then I walked out of the room.

Juice snapped his phone shut as I went up to him. "You ready to go? I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." we got on the elevator and into the parking garage, where he gave me the helmet I was using. "Here." he got on his bike, then after I put on the helmet, I got on behind him, and held on tight. Seconds later, he started it up, and he rode off, onto the freeway.

...

Juice brought me back to Charming, at the cemetery. Why did he bring me here? After we got off his bike, he crooked his finger at me to follow him, so I did, until he came to a sudden stop, making me bump into him, because I wasn't paying attention, of course. "Sorry."

"It's okay… take a look." he pointed to the ground. I stared at him for a second, then slowly looked down and my eyes widened, as I read what it said.

_John Thomas __Teller  
__Corporal  
__25th Infantry  
__Vietnam  
__May 5, 1940 - __Nov 13, 1993  
__"WE FIGHT  
BECAUSE  
__WE BELIEVE"_

"W-what." my eyes widened. "What the hell is this?"

"It's your fathers grave."

"What? How?"

"After Tommy died - your little brother - of the family flaw, John's state of mind was off, then on the eleventh of November, he was out riding, and got hit by a semi. He _died_ two days later from his injuries… so my question is." he paused, crossing his arms. "If he's supposed to be dead, what the fuck is he doing in that hospital bed in San Francisco?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. I honestly didn't know how to answer that question, because even though Dad _is_ in the hospital bed, I had no clue what exactly was going on, so I just stood there, looking down at the headstone, letting everything marinate in my mind. Damn, I wish Dom and Rome was here.

"Ava." Juice called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I slowly looked over at him, waiting for him to continue talking.

"I have to tell the club about John being alive, they need to know, especially Jax and Gemma."

I raised my eyebrow. "Gemma?"

"Yeah, why?"

"A long time ago, when my dad came back from where ever he was at, but I'm guessing he was here in Charming." I paused to take a deep breath. "I'd always wake up in the middle of the night, because Dad would be screaming from these nightmares about a _Gemma_ and a _Clay _trying to kill him."

"Seriously?" I nodded, then Juice rubbed his head. "Well, that kinda changes things." he heavily sighed, then got closer to me. He reached up and held my cheek, lightly rubbing it with his thumb. "Alright, look… I'll keep the fact that John is alive to myself, for now, though I _really_ shouldn't." he took a breath. "Until then, you talk to him, and find out what's going on, because I personally think there's more to the story about his so-called accident, or maybe it's just me." he shrugged, letting go of my face. "Who knows, but you just need his side of the story."

"That's the thing, Juice… what if he never wakes up and he dies before I get a chance to ask him?"

"Wait… he's going to die?"

"The doctor told me, if he doesn't get a blood transplant within the next two weeks, they'll pull the plug, since they won't be able to do anything else for him… and I'm not a match, plus the machines are helping him breathe. So, that's why I came here, to see if Jax could give some blood to him and save his life."

"Shit." Juice groaned. "Now that definitely changes things. Okay, we'll figure out a way to ease the news to Jax, but it'll be my ass, keeping this important information from the club, and I'm willing to risk it, for you."

I smiled. "Thank you." as I was reaching up to give him a kiss, my phone rang, making me groan. "Really?" I took it out of my pocket, then I saw who was calling. "I _have_ to take this."

"Okay." Juice nodded.

"Here we go." I muttered, then pressed the talk button. "Hey, Dom… what's going on?"

"Hey, you can leave Rocky Point now… and come to Bermuda with us."

"The job - it's done?"

"Yeah." he chuckled. "Finally finished."

"Nobody got hurt did they?"

"Other than cuts, scrapes, bruises, and a few broken bones… everyone is fine."

"Oh, thank God." I was completely relieved, my family was okay.

"So, get packed up, and Han will come pick you up, then we can celebrate."

"Uh, I can't right now."

"What do you mean you can't, Ava?"

Shit, there's _that_ tone. "Because I'm not in Rocky Point." I took a deep breath. "I'm in California."

"California!" he yelled. "What the hell…" he stopped mid-sentence and it sounded like the phone was getting passed around.

"Dom?"

"No, Girl, it ain't Dom."

"Oh, hey, Rome."

"Don't you 'oh-hey-Rome' me… what are you doing in Cali?"

"Well, I…"

Suddenly, Juice snatched the phone out of my hands and started talking. "My girl can't talk right now, we're busy… yeah, I said _my girl_. Uh-huh, sure, Sparky." he chuckled. "Riiiiight, later." then he hung up the phone with a smirk on his face, and gave my phone back to me. "Your friends sounded a little pissed."

"A little?" I scoffed. "No, _little_ is the wrong word, because they're like my extremely over protective big brothers, and they wouldn't be a _little _pissed. Oh, my God." I smacked my head with my hand. "Plus knowing I'm in California all by my lonesome, with a guy _they_ don't know, talking on my phone… I bet they're massively pissed." I laughed, shaking my head. "Boy, am I in deep trouble for leaving my post in Rocky Point."

Juice grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed. "Well, I'm glad you did."

I thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Me too."

Juice stared into my eyes for a second, then looked away. "We gotta get back to the clubhouse to see if your car is done and I have some club business to do." he let go of my hand. "Where are you staying?"

"The Motel 6, off the highway."

"Okay." he snatched my phone again, pressing buttons, then gave it back to me. "My number's in there… send me a text with yours and I'll call you when I'm done, so I can go over, and we can figure out this John business, and come up with some kind of plan."

"Alright."

"Oh, and if anyone asks… you're with me." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's fine with me." I nodded with a giggle.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I took one last look at Dad's headstone, then we got back on Juice's bike, and we left the cemetery. I held on tight, closing my eyes, thinking about Dom and Rome. I know they're probably packing right now to come and find me. I love all of them to pieces, but I have to do this for my dad. I just hope they can understand that, but if not, then I'm not sure what's going to happen next.


	5. We Need A Plan

A/N: OMG! Yes, I know it's taken FOREVER to update this, but I had major writers block for this one. No worries though. I'm starting this up again and slightly going a different direction than what I wanted to do before. I basically have it outlined the way I want it. So, there's that. Apologies for not updating, just bare with me for a bit. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and NOTHING from Fast and the Furious… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 5…  
…We Need A Plan…

Juice and I made it back to Teller-Morrow in record time, parking his bike with the rest of them and shut it off. I slowly let go of Juice's waist and hopped off, then once Juice stood to his feet, I put both hands on his shoulders. "Have you figured out how we're gonna let them know about my dad?"

"Nope, have you?"

"No." I slightly shook my head.

"But." Juice grabbed my arm. "If any of them _do_ happen to find out, Ava… I know absolutely nothing." I nodded and started to walk away, but Juice pulled on my arm again. "And… _you_ have to be the one that tells Jax, when the time comes."

"I will and don't worry, I'll leave you out of it."

"Good, because like I said, it'll be my ass."

"Duly noted." I noticed Juice kept glancing back, then he turned to face me with his goofy smile - which was adorable by the way. "What?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Okay, I know Hap was checking you out and shit, but with everything going on, they need to know that you're with me." he pulled me closer to him. "So… kiss me."

"Alright." I slowly leaned over and planted my lips on his. After about a minute, we broke from the kiss and Juice was smiling with his eyes closed. "Uh, you okay?" I asked, with a little laugh.

"Wow." he opened his eyes. "You are definitely with me." he grabbed my hand and we started walking. "Let's see if your car is finished." Juice and I went up to a few of the guys and Happy - who looked a bit pissed off. "Guys, this is Ava." he paused. "Ava, this is Opie, Jax, Tig and you remember Happy."

"Hello." I did a little wave, trying to have less eye contact with Happy as possible.

"So, Hap tells us… you had to go see your dad at the hospital."

I stared at Jax for a second and nodded. "Yeah."

"How is he?"

I bit my tongue, because I had the urge to tell Jax that I was his half sister, but instead I took a deep breath. "Well, he was in an accident and fell into a coma, plus he needs a blood transplant."

"Will he get it?" Opie asked.

"I hope so." I glanced at Juice for a second, then looked at Jax. "If he doesn't get any blood, he'll die, and unfortunately, I'm not a match."

"Shit." Tig rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry to hear that, Kid."

"Thanks, is… is my car ready?"

"Yeah." Happy nodded. "It was done twenty minutes ago." he held out my keys and I grabbed them. "You're welcome."

"Thank you." I gave him a slight smile. "How much do I owe?"

"It'll be put on my tab." Juice said, pulling me towards my car

"You don't have a tab, idiot!" Jax yelled.

"I'll pay for it when I get back!"

"You better!"

Juice opened my car door. "I'll drive."

"Alright." I gave him the keys, got in, and he drove off.

...

After I gave Juice the directions to the motel - with his crazy driving - we got there within ten minutes. "So, Motel 6, huh?" he said, as we walked in. "You can stay at my house, if you want. I hardly even stay there."

"I'll think about it." I shut the door behind me and locked it. "Um, I thought you had shit to do?"

"I'll do it when I go back." he sat down on the bed.

"Oh, okay." I grabbed the box and sat down next to Juice. "In here, is my dads things he left behind or whatever. I found it in my moms old house in L.A." I took off the lid and first pulled out the vest.

"John's cut." Juice took it out of my hands, then he noticed the weird look I was giving him. "Oh, it's what we call them… it's a cut and apparently, he didn't get buried with it, like, everyone thought." he put Dad's cut next to him and looked inside the box. "What else is in here?"

"Lots of pictures, some letters, old magazines and there's this." I pulled out the folder that I was reading at Moms house.

"That's John's manuscript." Juice took it out of my hands and was looking through it. "Not many people got a copy."

"Oh." I nodded, then Juice put everything back in the box. "So." I started, breaking the silence. "Dr. Morgan said that Dad doesn't have that much time… what do we do? We need a plan."

"Well, it's too bad we can just pin Jax down and take his blood."

I laughed. "It would be wrong, but I'd help with that."

Juice laid back on the bed. "He'd kill me." I heavily sighed, staring at the box and Juice put his hand on my leg. "What's wrong?"

"It's just." I looked back at him. "I can't believe all of this… my dad has lied to me my whole life and I don't even know what the hell is true."

"Look." Juice sat up a little. "After all of this is said and done, I'll help you fill in the blanks."

"You will?"

"To the best of my ability." he smiled.

"That… would be great." I smiled back, then my phone rang. I looked at it and slightly shook my head. "Shit."

"What?" Juice raised his eyebrow.

"I really have to take this one." I narrowed my eyes at Juice. "No snatching."

"Alright." he laughed, then he flipped over onto his stomach.

I took a deep breath and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mia, thank God you answered your phone. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm fine, but did Dom and / or Rome have you call and ask me?"

"Kinda… about 75.9 percent of it." Mia sighed. "All of us are worried about you."

"Hang up."

My eyes shot over at Juice. "What?"

"Ava!" Mia yelled.

"I…" I started, but got caught off guard by Juice snatching my phone away from my ear and pressed the end button. "Hey." I smacked his leg. "What the hell was that for?"

Juice sat up. "You don't want them knowing where you are, correct?"

"Well, no, not yet."

"Well, just in case they try to trace the number, I had to hang it up. If she would have kept you talking any longer, then they would have had a lock on your location."

I slammed back onto the bed and groaned. "I hate doing this to them, but I have to help my dad and get this done."

"Maybe they'll understand."

I glanced at Juice and nodded. "I hope so… they're my family. They took me in when no one else gave a shit."

"I get it." Juice laid down on the bed next to me. "It's the same with the club, they're my brothers. My family." suddenly, he took out his phone and looked at the time. "I gotta get going." he smacked my leg. "Can I take your car?"

"As long as you bring it back."

"I will." he stood up and stretched. "Later on tonight."

"Alright." I stood up and walked him to the door. "Thanks, for everything… so far."

"No problem, Ava." he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We'll figure all of this out."

"I know." I smiled. "I'll see you and my car later." he laughed walking out. "Bye." I waved and watched Juice get into my car and he drove off. I sighed, shutting the door and locked it all up. A few minutes later, I sat down on the bed, staring at my phone. Should I call Mia back and tell them the truth or shouldn't I? I know that they're worried and whatnot. Ugh! Why does this have to be so difficult? I just don't know what to do. I laid back on the bed and shut my eyes.

...

The sound of my cell phone ringing woke me up a few hours later. I grabbed it and saw _'Unknown Number'_ on the screen. The hospital again? What happened to Dad now? I sighed, pressing the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Max Johnson - CEO of Maxwell Industries and an old friend of Roman Pearce and Brian O'Conner… are you Ava?"

Uh, yeah… why?"

"Well, Brian recently applied for a job and I could easily hire him on the spot since I own the company, but I still have to follow through with the hiring process and this number was put down as a reference."

"Why me? Aren't the references supposed to be either a friend or co-worker and someone who isn't related? I'm his niece."

"Oh, you're his niece? Alright, sorry to bother you and thank you… I got everything I need. You have a nice night."

"Uh, yeah, you too." then I hung up. Wow, that was a weird call and the weirdest part - Uncle Brian applying for a _real_ job when he has all that money they stole in Brazil. It's just… weird. As I was about to go back to sleep, there was a knock on the door. I lifted up my head. Who could that be? "Who is it?!"

"Juice, Ava… open the door."

Oh, right. I got up and opened it, letting Juice inside. "Welcome back." I said, then shut the door and locked it. "What's up?"

"Nothing." he sat down on the bed. "I came back, like, I said I would and checking on you… you okay?"

"Yeah." I sat down next to him. "Aside from this weird call I got…"

"What weird call?"

"After you left, someone called named Max Johnson was calling about a job application that my Uncle Brian put in."

"And why was that weird?"

"Well, he recently came into some money… _a lot_ of money, so why would he apply for a job?"

"It's probably nothing, but I'll look into this Max guy for you and see if he's legit." he shrugged. "What else did you do after I left?"

"I took a nap."

"Oh." Juice laid back on the bed, pulling me with him. "I could use a nap."

"I already had a nap… I'm not even tired."

Juice chuckled, pulling me closer. "Humor me."

"Alright." I laid my head on his shoulder. "I suppose." there was ten minutes of silence before I spoke again. "Juice?"

"Hmm?"

"You awake?"

"Nah." he rolled on his side, wrapping his arms around me. Wow. This felt nice and surprisingly, I feel safe and content that I wish we could stay cuddling like this forever. Oh, God… that sounds so cheesy. I sound like a Hallmark card, but I can't help it. Juice gives me those silly butterflies. Oh, stop it, Ava. I can't get attached to anyone in Charming, because once Jax gives Dad some blood and I know that Dad is okay, I'll be going back with Dom and the crew to where ever they are. I just hope they're not pissed at me.


	6. The Weird Invite to Dinner

A/N: Yes, yes, ya'll! Another update for your viewing pleasure. Sorry it's taken me a while to post it. Apologies.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and NOTHING from Fast and the Furious… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 6…  
…The Weird Invite to Dinner…

For the past couple days, I've been hanging around Juice, a lot, and the guys at the clubhouse and surprisingly, Happy and I have been getting along as well. We'd talk or joke around. He reminds me of Dom and Rome, like, a big brother type - with their mean and tough look on the outside, but cuddly teddy bears on the inside. Damn, I miss those two. I've also been hanging around Jax, getting to know him better, but Juice and I still haven't came up with a plan to break it to Jax that I'm his half sister or that our father is, in fact, alive - for now, because time is running out. Ugh! I have to just man up, spit it out, and just freaking tell him. But how? Shit. I'll figure out something and soon.

For most of the day, while Juice was working at the garage, I went shopping for some new clothes and things, then after that, I went to the diner for a bite to eat. As I was sitting there, all by my lonesome, eating and enjoying my delicious bacon double cheeseburger, a body sat down in front of me. I glanced up and forced a smile. I've been avoiding this person on purpose, but damn it, she got me.

"Hey, I've seen you around the clubhouse with Juice."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm Ava."

"Gemma." she paused. "Where are you from?"

"I've lived in many locations, but I'm originally from Los Angeles." I noticed Gemma staring at my eyes and I bet she's thinking that they look familiar.

"Jax says that your dad is in the hospital?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here… he's in a coma." I stopped there, because I'm not entirely sure exactly what Jax told her, but there's no way I'm telling this woman - who caused my dads death the first damn time - any more information about him.

"Jax also told me that he needs blood."

Goddamn it, Jax. I shrugged. "I'm not a match."

"I see." Gemma nodded and stood up. "I gotta get going. I'm having dinner at my house, so how about you and Juice stop by."

"Yeah, sure." I slightly nodded.

"It's at eight." she winked. "See you then."

I just watched Gemma walk away and out the door. Okay, that was definitely weird, but I think she knows more than she's letting on. Shit. After I finished eating, my phone rang. I knew who it was by the silly ringtone and pressed the talk button. "Hey, what's up, Goofball?"

Juice laughed. "I'm done at the garage. Where are you?"

"At the diner… just got done eating."

"Oooh, I'm starving."

I chuckled. "I'll get you something, what do you want?"

"Surprise me." he paused. "I'll be at my house, so I'll text you the directions."

"Alrighty then. I'll see you in a little bit, bye." then I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. He's such a goof. I grabbed the receipt off the table and went up to the front counter to pay for my meal and order something for Juice, before heading over to his house - with his ever-so-helpful directions.

...

"Hey, Babe." Juice kissed me on the cheek after I walked in, fifteen minutes later. "I see you found my place okay."

"Yep." I nodded. "It was a piece of cake." I handed him a bag of the same meal that just I ate. "Here's your food."

"Thanks." he gave me another kiss on the cheek and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him as he started eating. "So… " he broke the awkward silence. "What'd you do while you were out shopping?"

"I bought me some new outfits." I shrugged. "And some women things."

Juice raised his eyebrow. "Women things?"

"Oh, you know… tampons and shit."

"Oh." he made a face, then chuckled. "Got it."

"Yeah." I got comfortable in the corner of the couch and took a deep breath. "I, uh, had a lovely visitor, while I was eating lunch."

"Who?"

"Gemma came into the diner and sat in my booth, right across from me."

"Whoa." Juice's eyes widened a little. "What'd she say?"

"Well, she mentioned that Jax told her about my dad being in the hospital and that he needed blood, plus she invited us over for dinner. Eight o'clock. Her house." I paused. "It was weird."

"Gemma always has good food. You wanna go?"

"Sure." I nodded. "It sounds like fun."

"Yeah." Juice chuckled. "It's always interesting over there."

I heavily sighed. "I have to tell Jax and soon, maybe not tonight, but soon Juice."

"I know, I know." he gave my leg a light squeeze. "I'll go with you and we'll do it tomorrow."

"Okay." I nodded.

A few minutes later, Juice finished with his food. He got up and threw it away, then looked at the time on his phone. "We have a few hours before dinner at Gemma's… you wanna take a nap?"

"A nap?" I stood up. "Yeah, I'm kinda tired." Juice grabbed my hand and I went with him into his bedroom. I sat down on the bed and took off my shoes. "Shopping all morning, does make me sleepy." I joked, laying on his pillow.

After Juice took off his boots and kicked them over to the side, he jumped on top of me with a goofy grin. "Who said anything about sleep?" he wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed out loud. "So… how 'bout it… then we nap."

"As long as I get a nap."

"Trust me, you'll get your nap." Juice took off his shirt. "Because I'm tired as well." then moments later, he planted his lips on mine and before I knew it, clothes started coming off and getting flung in random places.

...

Juice and I arrived at Gemma's, a little after eight. Yeah, we overslept, but we weren't the only ones late. Jax, Chibs, and Opie wasn't even there yet, so it wasn't really an issue. While I was hanging out with Juice, Happy, Clay and Tig in the living room, Gemma walked in and looked right at me.

"Ava, could you help me in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, sure." I glanced at Juice a second before I got up and went in there.

"Here." she handed me a stack of plates. "Set the table."

"Okay." I nodded, then started placing them in their spots, having little eye contact with her.

"So, how are you and Juice?"

"We're good… just hanging out." As I put the last plate down, my phone rang. Saved by the bell. I mean, I'd settle for talking to anyone else as long as it's not this woman. I took it out of my pocket and saw 'Dom' flashing on the screen. Oh, boy. I looked over at Gemma. "I have to take this."

"Alright, go ahead." she nodded. "I'll finish this."

I walked out the door and pressed the talk button. "Hi… and before you scream and yell at me for not being where I'm supposed to be, I want you to know that I have my reasons, Dom, and believe me, they're really good reasons."

"I'm not gonna yell or scream at you, that's not why I called."

"Then why?"

"We haven't been able to get a hold of you, I mean, you don't answer our phone calls or texts and all of us are worried about you, especially Rome, and you know how he gets. Just tell me where you are, Ava… you know we'll help you with whatever it is. We are your family, you know."

"I know… and I know you mean well, but I have to do this on my own and once I'm finished and I know that everything is fine, I'll come home." all of a sudden, I heard a noise by the door. Shit. I think Gemma was listening. "Look, I gotta go. I love you… I really do and I'll talk to you soon, bye, Dom." then I hung up and turned off my phone. Shit. I hate doing this to them. I don't know how many times I can say it. I took a deep breath and walked back into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?"

I glanced up at Gemma. "Yep, everything is great." I lied, but I could tell that she wasn't convinced, judging by the smug look on her face, I just slightly nodded anyway, putting my phone in my pocket.

"Dinner's almost ready."

I just smiled at her and went back into the living room with the guys and sat down next to Juice, leaning close to him. "Please, for the love of God." I whispered in his ear. "Do not leave me alone with her."

"You got it, Babe." he chuckled.

"Dinner's ready." Gemma called out to us five minutes later and we all piled into the dining room to sit down at the table.

Suddenly, the door opened and shut, then Chibs, Jax, Opie, and Tara walked in with Abel and Thomas and sat down. I met Tara and the boys yesterday and I think it's awesome that I gained a sister-in-law and two adorable nephews. Looking at them, kinda makes me not want to leave Charming and stay, so I can be with them and protect them with my entire life. I mean, I can't explain the love I have for those little boys, even though I just met them; but my mission to save Dad, trumps over everything else right now.

"Ow." I felt something hit my forehead, snapping me out of my daze and I realized that I got hit with a piece of bread. I looked up and saw Jax with a grin. I chuckled a little as I grabbed it and threw it at his cheek. "That wasn't nice."

"What's going on with you?" he asked - now shoveling his face with food.

"Nothing's going on." I shrugged. "I'm just a little tired."

"Any change with your dad?"

I stared at Jax for a second, wanting to tell him right then and there, but of course - with certain present company - I couldn't and slightly shook my head. "No… he's still the same."

"What's his name?"

As I slowly turned my head to look at Clay. This is the first time we actually interacted with each other or even said anything for that matter. I felt Juice lightly squeeze my thigh and even though both him and Gemma were looking right into my eyes, I kept my cool, like, a champ. "It's James Toretto." I watched their faces and both of them nodded - looking satisfied with my answer - I continued eating my dinner.

...

"I'm tired." Juice said, after we walked inside his house.

"Me too." I sat down on the couch, tired as well, even more than earlier. It was late and we ended up staying over at Gemma's longer than I wanted to. I kept getting weird looks from Gemma and Clay and I just felt uncomfortable being there, even though I hung around Juice, Jax, and Hap. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. "Well." I leaned back. "You weren't kidding about dinner being interesting over there."

"I told you." he chuckled, as he shut and locked the door, then sat down next to me. "Who's James Toretto?"

"I had to come up with a name, so I thought of that one. When I first met you guys, I remember saying that my last name was Toretto… I like James and I ran with it."

"So, he's not a real person, right?"

"Nope, but it is my middle name though." I paused. "I was named after my moms great-great grandfather." I glanced over at the time on the wall clock and stood up. "I'm gonna get going."

Juice looked confused. "Where?"

I giggled at his cute face. "I'm still renting a room at the motel."

"Oh, yeah." he stood up and he held both my hands. "Stay with me."

"Juice, I'm extremely tired and exhausted and I just wanna sleep… if I stay, I don't think there will be any sleep for a while."

"You may be right." he laughed, then I punched his stomach, making him laugh more. "But… but I promise I'll let you sleep."

I raised my eyebrow. "You promise?"

"Yes." he put up his hands. "I'm tired too, you know, but all I ask…"

"Oh, boy." I crossed my arms. "What is it?"

"All I ask… is to do some on-top-of-the-clothes stuff."

"Are you kidding me?!" I tried moving passed him, but he engulfed me in his arms, hugging me from behind, laughing his ass off. "You're such a dork!"

"I know." he slowly let me go. "I was kidding." he gave me a soft kiss on my lips. "Let's go to bed." I nodded and followed Juice into his room and we both went to sleep. Yay for sleep.


	7. Why is This Happening?

A/N: So… I am 97.4% sure that I'm not even ready for these upcoming episodes and next year is the last season? I love SOA and I don't want it to end, but it has to, even though it's made me into an emotional wreck. Last week, from all the tweets and posts I saw, made me believe that my favorite guys were gonna die next. Yeah, I was a little over dramatic and ridiculous, but I don't care. Lol. I just never been so invested in a show like this, especially with the characters, and yes, I love every moment of it.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and NOTHING from Fast and the Furious… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 7…  
…Why is This Happening?…

The next morning, after I said 'goodbye' to Juice and left his place - so he could go meet up with the guys at the clubhouse - I stopped to fill up my gas tank and grabbed me a coffee, then I was on my way to the motel. Yawning, I slightly chuckled to myself. Juice kept his promise to let me sleep the entire night, but even though that's all we did, I'm still tired and sleepy. Maybe I need to take a whole weekend and just sleep. I would definitely get all the rest I'd need, because at this moment, I'm just dragging ass.

As I pulled into the motel parking lot, something didn't feel right to me. I parked in my spot and shut off the engine, then sat there a few moments before getting out of my car, and slowly walking up to my room. My eyes widened, seeing the door slightly cracked. Clutching my phone in my hand, I quietly opened it and gasped. The whole room was turned upside down. I quickly turned around dialing Juice's number as I got back into my car, locking the doors.

Once he answered, I didn't even give him time to say 'hello' or anything. "Juice, I need you… NOW."

"What's going on?"

"I came back to my motel room and it's completely trashed."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In my car."

"Keep your doors locked… I'll be right there." then Juice hung up.

What the hell is going on and why is this happening? I wish Dom and Rome were here. I sat there, for at least five minutes, staring at the little picture of Rome on my screen - ready to call him - when I heard the sound of motorcycles getting closer. I put my phone in the middle console and turned around to see who it was. Oh, thank God! Juice, Jax, Opie and Happy pulled in and parked next to my car.

As I got out, Jax jumped off his bike first and went up to me. "What happened? Are you alright?"

I saw the genuine concern on his face and it made me want to hug my big brother, but I held back. "I'm fine." I pointed to my room. "It was destroyed when I got here." Happy and Opie slowly walked in first with their guns drawn, then the rest of us went in behind them.

"Do you know who could have done this?"

I glanced at Opie and shook my head. "No." I rested my head on Juice's arm. I can't believe this is happening or even why.

Jax looked around, then at me. "Pack some stuff, whatever you can find… you're staying at the clubhouse." he put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll find out who did this, okay?"

"Okay." I gave him a weak smile and grabbed what I could, by then, Jax, Opie and Happy went outside and waited, leaving Juice and I in the room.

"How are you really?" Juice asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not, Ava."

"Yes, I am. I'm just peachy, Juice." I stuffed a few shirts and jeans in a plastic bag and he grabbed my hand. "What?" I groaned.

"Come 'ere." he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. "Instead of the clubhouse, I'll take you somewhere else for a while. It'll just be me and you." he backed up to look at me. "Alright?"

I stood there, staring at Juice and wondering how much he cares about me, because the way he's here for me, I'm starting to care about him way more than I should. I slightly nodded. "Okay." After I got my things and as I was about to walk out the door, I hear an 'oh, shit…' followed by Juice grabbing my arm. "What?"

"Where's the box?" he leaned in closer to whisper. "John's cut?"

"It's been sitting in my trunk."

"Oh." Juice let out a breath of relief. "Good."

"Relax." I patted his chest. "It's safe."

"Okay." he gave me a quick kiss, then we walked outside.

"You get everything?" Jax asked, dropping his cigarette butt on the ground to smash it with his foot.

"Yeah." I nodded and put my stuff in the backseat of my car.

"Let's go." Jax got on his bike and put on his helmet.

"Hey, wait." Juice paused, getting the guys attention. "I'm gonna take Ava to the cabin for a while. We'll head to T-M later."

"That's fine." Jax nodded. "Bye, Ava."

"Bye." I waved at my brother and he gave me a slight smile.

"You better watch her with your life." Happy pointed his finger and Juice. "And call if anything happens."

"I will, man, I will." he nodded.

"Later, Ava."

"Bye, Hap." I raised my eyebrow a bit. Happy is being very overprotective of me and I have a feeling he cares about me as well, on some weird level. I didn't even expect that from him, but I'm glad I have someone on my side, since I don't really know anyone in this town but the club.

"See ya, Ava."

I waved at Opie. "Bye." then I watched the three guys turn on their bikes and ride out of the parking lot.

Juice walked up to me, putting his hands on my hips. "You ready to go?"

"To the cabin, right?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "It's a little ways out there, but you'll be away from Charming."

"That sounds fantastical… and you'll stay with me?"

"Yes." he pulled me closer. "Until you want me to leave."

"Nah." I smiled. "You can stay."

"Good." he kissed me. "Just follow me."

"Okay." I smiled again, then as he hopped on his bike, I got in my car and followed him to the cabin.

...

…Author POV…

After Jax and the guys got to Teller - Morrow and parked their bikes, Gemma went up to them. "What happened?" she asked. "You bolted out of here."

"Ava found her motel room trashed." Jax said, taking off his helmet.

"Someone might be after her."

Gemma glanced at Happy for a second. "Who?"

"We don't know." Opie shrugged. "But we will find out."

"Where is she?"

"With Juice." Jax started, as him and the guys were walking towards the clubhouse. "She's fine."

"What's going on, Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked, after all of them walked in.

"Ava." Jax ran his hand down his face. "Her motel room was turned upside down."

Tig's eyes widened a little. "Is she okay?"

Opie nodded. "She's at the cabin with Juice for a while."

Jax sat down on one of the bar stools. "We need to find out who and what we're dealing with before Ava gets hurt or killed."

"Why do you care so much about this girl? We don't even know her and this is shit the club don't need right now. We got our own shit piling up."

Jax glared at Clay. "There's just something about her that I feel the need to protect her and that's what I'm gonna do… that's what all of us are gonna do."

"Take it to the table and vote."

"Clay." Happy shook his head. "This don't need a vote."

"He's right." Jax kept his glare on Clay. "Even if we did vote on it, it'd be majority rules anyway." and with that, Jax got up from the bar stool and walked into the chapel.

...

…Ava POV…

Juice and I made it to cabin about an hour and a half later. We had to make a few quick stops. First - to drop off Dad's box at Juice's house to keep it safe and hidden, then second - we bought some snacks from a little convenient store that was on the way. After Juice opened the door and we walked in, I looked around. "You come here often?"

"When we have to." Juice put the bags of snacks and drinks on the coffee table, then sat down on the couch. "It's a good place to hide out… away from the bullshit."

"Yeah." I nodded. "It seems like a good spot." I sat down next to him. "Surrounded by all of this nature. Do you like camping?"

Juice raised his eyebrow. "Define: camping… sleeping in a tent or sleeping in an RV or staying at a hotel for the night?"

"Actually, in a sleeping bag, under the stars."

"Atta, girl." Juice kissed me on the cheek, then gave me one of the bags to look through. I dumped it in my lap and grabbed a bag of Doritos. My favorite. "How long do you wanna stay here?"

"I dunno." I shrugged. "Until sometime tonight… being here alone with you, makes me feel better and I feel safe."

"Good." Juice took everything out of my lap and set it back on the coffee table. He grabbed my hand and stood, pulling me to him. The way he was looking at me, into my eyes, is the look every girl wants to see - giving me butterflies. It's a great feeling. Slowly, Juice leaned down and kissed me softly on my lips. After a couple minutes of making out, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into a bedroom and shut the door. I could totally get used to this.

...

I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. I knew who it was by the ringtone. I reached over and grabbed it, seeing Juice still asleep and snoring a little. I pulled the sheet up to my chest and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Ava?"

"What's up, Hap?"

"Someone stopped by T-M looking for you… had a few guys with him."

I was confused. "Who?"

"He has curly reddish brown hair, wearing a suit, smoking a Cuban cigar… do you know who Max Johnson is?"

"Not exactly, but he called me a few days ago, trying get a hold of my uncle for some job offer." I paused. "What'd he want?"

"He said that he needed to talk to you, but I told him that I didn't know where you were."

"Okay, thanks, Hap." I heavily sighed.

"Gotta go do some shit. Later, Ava."

"Bye." I said, before hanging up my phone. This is getting too weird, I mean, why is he here and what the hell does he want from me? Shit. I gotta tell Jax about Dad and I before it's too late. So, it's either now or never. I quickly got dressed, then got Jax's number out of Juice's phone, programming it into mine and wrote a note to Juice on a post-it I found on the nightstand, before walking out the door. After I got into my car I sent a text to Jax. _"It's me, Ava. I got your number from Juice, because this is important. I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the park?" _

Jax responded with in seconds. _"Alright. Is something wrong?"_

_"Kinda, but I gotta tell you this in person. It can't wait."_

_"Okay, go to the one by the high school.__ I'll meet you there.__"_

_"Thanks."_ I put a smiley face. _"See you in a little bit."_ I dropped my phone in my lap, started the engine and headed back to Charming as fast as I could.

* * *

A/N: I gotta say this, but HOLY EFFING SHIT. That episode tonight was intense and I was literally off my feet, yelling at my TV. If you haven't seen it yet, then do it, because DAMN. That is all.


	8. A Little Bit of Deja Vu

A/N #1: A little side note… I'm still processing what happened on the episode. It was just… WOW.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and NOTHING from Fast and the Furious… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 8…  
…A Little Bit of Deja Vu…

I parked my car next to Jax as soon as I got there. He was sitting on his bike, smoking a cigarette. I took a deep breath before getting out. "I can do this… just tell him." I muttered to myself. Here we go. One more deep breath as I got out and put my phone in my pocket. "Thank you for meeting me."

"No problem." Jax nodded. "Juice still at the cabin?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know I'm here. He's asleep, but I left him a note though."

"You shouldn't have came by yourself, he should of been with you."

"I know." I slightly nodded. "I'll remember that next time."

"Alright." Jax took one last drag of his cigarette, before dropping it on the ground and stepping on it with his shoe. Yuck, it's gross. Doesn't he know that tobacco kills? Because he does smoke a lot. "What do you have to tell me?"

I stared at him for a moment, kind of worried with what I'm about to say. I don't really know him that well, so I have no clue how he's going to react to this huge life changing news and I'm positive that it's going to effect everyone. Here goes nothing. "I've been wanting to tell you exactly why I'm here."

"It's because of your dad, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's part of it." I took another deep breath. "Jax, my dad is…" suddenly, my sentence was cut off by four guys - who snuck up behind us - with their guns pointed in our direction.

"Who are you?" Jax demanded.

I studied this guy - who was staring at me with a sadistic smile. I shuddered and that's when I realized that it's the same person Happy described to me. "What the hell do you want, Max?"

"You… just you."

"You're not gonna touch her." Jax replied, then that's when Max nodded his head - the signal for his goons to beat up on him.

"Jax, NO!" I yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Alright, that's enough." Max ordered and they stopped, then as soon as Jax stood to his feet and pulled out his gun from his cut, Max quickly grabbed my arm and held me from behind with a big knife to my neck. I stopped struggling, because if I made the wrong move, I'd get sliced for sure. I could feel it digging into my skin.

"Let. Her. Go." Jax seethed. "Or I will kill you and them where you stand."

"That's not gonna happen." Max chuckled. "I came here for Ava _Teller_… she's coming with me, now drop your gun or I'll slit her fucking throat."

My eyes widened. Did he just address me as Ava Teller? Oh, shit. "No." I breathed out. I felt a little sting and warm liquid running down my neck. I think I'm bleeding. Jax looked so confused as he dropped his gun in front of him.

"Kick it away from you."

Jax did as he was told. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Say hello to your _sister_, Ava." I felt Max's hot breath by my ear. I can't believe he just told him that. "Where's the keys?" I didn't respond, then he dug the knife into me more. "Where. Is. The. Keys?"

"In… in the ignition."

"Good." he chuckled, then all of a sudden, the goons were beating up Jax - more than they did the first time.

"Oh, my God." I cried, because this was all my fault and all I could do was watch my big brother getting hurt, with tears streaming down my face, then Max shoved me into the back seat of my car as the goons jumped in, pointing their guns at me. I glanced out the window and saw Max leaning down towards Jax. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I read 'Roman' from his lips. What the hell does he want from Rome? He gave Jax one last kick to his stomach, before getting in the back seat next to me and one of the goons drove off, leaving Jax - a broken mess on the ground. Oh, my God, I hope he's okay. I wiped a tear from my cheek. "Why are you doing this, Max?"

"Max?" he smirked. "Max, who?" and then it hit me and my eyes widened and before I knew it, he covered my nose and mouth with a cloth. I was trying to wiggle away, then suddenly, everything turned black. God, please help me.

...

… Author POV…

Jax winced in pain as he got up from the ground. He saw which way Ava's car went and got on his bike to follow them. After fifteen minutes, he had no luck. Ava was gone. He felt helpless - the same way he was feeling when Abel was taken to Belfast - it was, like, deja vu. As soon as the light turned green, he took a left and headed straight to the clubhouse. When he got there, he parked his bike and walked inside - where he saw Tig, Chibs, Opie, and Happy sitting at the bar and went up to them.

"Hey." Tig did a double take. Jax had a bruise forming on his cheek and eye, plus blood on his face. "Man, what the hell happened to you?" he got Happy, Chibs, and Opie's attention, making their eyes widen at the sight of Jax.

"Holy shit." Opie's jaw dropped a little.

"Get everyone. Meeting in the chapel… NOW!" and with that, he went in and sat down, then took out his phone to dial a number while he waited for all of them to come in and sit down.

"Yeah?"

"Juice, you need to get back to the clubhouse."

"Okay, why?" he yawned.

Jax took a deep breath as the guys walked in and sat in their seats. "Ava was kidnapped and they took her car."

"What?!" Juice immediately sat up and all he saw next him was a post-it note on the pillow. "This note said that she was meeting you at the park."

"We met at the park because she had to tell me something and that's when she was taken." Jax paused. "I'll wait until you get here, so I can tell everyone what's going on, but you need to get your ass back to Charming." then Jax hung up and ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, as the guys sat in silence and in shock and pissed off when they learned that Ava was kidnapped, especially Happy. Jax couldn't get the name _'Ava Teller'_ out of his mind. Was Ava really his sister? He slightly shook his head at the thought. She couldn't be, but after they save her, he's determind to find out who she really is.

...

As everyone was patiently waiting for Juice's arrival, Chucky burst through the chapel doors. "Juice pulled up and he was followed by an SUV."

"Come on." Jax got up from his seat and hurried out of the clubhouse, followed by everyone else. "Who are they?" he asked, as Juice walked up to him.

"I don't know." Juice shrugged.

Jax smirked a little. "Let's find out." four guys and a woman walked up to them and Jax could tell that it wasn't the same people that took off with Ava.

"We're looking for Ava." the bald man said. "Is she here?"

Happy crossed his arms. "What do you want with Ava?"

"That's not your concern… I'm a friend." he paused. "Actually, we're her family."

"Got a name, Friend?" Jax asked.

"Otherwise, we ain't tellin' you shit." Happy added.

"Alright, I'll play along. I'm Dominic, that's…" he pointed one by one. "Brian, my sister Mia, Han, and Rome."

"And Ava's my niece." Brian added.

"Nope." Juice shook his head. "Until you prove it, I don't give a fuck who you are to Ava…"

"Wait-a-minute." Rome stepped up to him. "So… you're the one who said that Ava was your girl. You wanna talk some shit now?"

Happy was eyeing Dom, ready to attack if it came down to it, and he knew it was coming. He shook his head. "Nope, we ain't tellin' you shit… now, get out of here before it's too late."

"You threatening me?" Dom got nose to nose with Happy. Mia tried pulling him back, urging him to stop, but he ripped his arm out of her grasp. "I don't think you want to do that."

"Either you leave now or you leave in a body bag." Happy seethed, he was beyond pissed, and he had both of his fists clenched.

"Yeah, Sparky." Juice winked at Rome. "You too."

"This dumb muthafucker…" Rome punched him in the face and he fought back, and that's when Happy started fighting with Dom. As Mia was yelling for them to stop, both Han and Brian were trying to grab Rome and Dom to break it up, as well as Opie, Chibs and Tig. They were trying to pull Juice and Happy away, but it wasn't working, and the guys just continued fighting each other.

Jax couldn't take it anymore, because it wasn't solving anything. Ava was somewhere out there and he wasn't going to stop looking for them assholes until he found his 'could be' sister. "ENOUGH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, getting everyone's attention. It even stopped Juice and Happy from fighting with Dom and Rome. "This is getting us nowhere. Ava was kidnapped earlier - when me and her were at the park. I was given a message before they took her in her car. I tried to go after it, but I lost them." he glared right at Rome and Brian. "Who the hell is Carter Verone?"

* * *

A/N #2: Oh, yes! I went there. Lol. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. There's more coming soon. I'll try to start writing my other stories that are sitting there collecting dust. Apologies for not updating any of them. So, there's that. Thanks for reading and of course, don't forget to R&R! Thanks a bunch, peeps. Smooches.


	9. There's Something You Need to See

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy and NOTHING from Fast and the Furious… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 9…  
…There's Something You Need to See…

… Author POV…

"Car… Carter Verone?" Rome asked, with his eyes wide. "He told you his name was Carter Verone?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded.

"What'd he look like?" Brian asked, crossing his arms.

"Tall, curly reddish hair… expensive suit."

"Yeah." Brian rubbed the back of his neck. "That's him."

"Ah, shit!" Rome yelled.

"What?" Juice spoke up. "Who is this guy?"

Brian took a deep breath. "Rome and I did a job in Miami. We went undercover as street racers to work for him… he almost got away, but we busted him and he went to prison."

"Evidently, he ain't in prison now!" Happy yelled. "He has Ava because of you two assholes!"

"Look, Verone was supposed to be in there for a long time… he must have took a deal or got out on a technicality." Brian explained. "What else did he say?"

Jax paused to think. "He knows about Brazil and he wants all the money you took from Reyes or Ava's dead."

"Shit." Dominic ran his hand down his face. "There's no way we can get the whole amount back. It's been split up, between a bunch of us."

"Well, you better think of something." Juice demanded. "Because I don't want Ava to die."

Dominic nodded. "We need to work together and come up with a plan."

"Let's talk in here." Jax suggested, then all of them walked into the clubhouse.

After an hour of coming up with nothing, but arguing; Juice's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw _"Unavailable Number"_ flashing on the screen. He took a breath and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dr. Morgan… I'm trying to reach Ava Teller. She's not answering her phone, so I'm trying this number she provided us with. It's very important that I speak with her."

"Hang on." Juice stepped outside and walked over to the boxing ring, so nobody could hear his conversation. "Ava's not here at the moment. This is her boyfriend, Juan."

"Yes, I remember." Dr. Morgan paused. "I need you to give her this message as soon as possible."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Her father took a turn for the worse and he needs that blood or he isn't going to last much longer. I'm sorry to say, but we'll have to pull the plug."

"Wait, wait." Juice paused to think. "Can I bring the person that's giving the blood, without Ava being there?"

"Absolutely."

Juice let out a breath of relief. "Okay, thanks, Doc… we'll be there as soon as we can." then he hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. He stood there, thinking about how he was going to approach Jax.

...

… Ava POV…

Oh, my God! Why the hell is my head pounding? Why do my wrists hurt? Oh, no… and so does the whole left side of my body. Why does my ankle feel like it's on fire? It hurt putting pressure on it. What did I do to deserve all of this pain? Ugh! What's going on? I tried moving my neck, but that hurt too.

"Good afternoon."

What?! My eyes shot open to the sound of that voice and that's when I realized I was chained up to a wall with my wrists over my head, staring right at Carter Verone and his goons and that's when I remembered what had happened at the park. Shit. I scoffed. "If it really was a 'good afternoon." I used my quotation fingers, the best I could. "All of you - especially you, Verone." I glared at him. "Would be dead and I wouldn't even be here." Oh, my fucking God! I want to stab his smug - looking face. "You know… my uncle and Rome will kill you for this."

Verone laughed. "Oh, you think so? I'm actually counting on Mr. O'Conner and Mr. Pearce to try to rescue you, but they'll be dead before they get the chance."

"It's not just them." I slightly shook my head, thinking about Juice, Jax, and the guys. "You'll have a hell of a lot of people gunning for you."

Verone shrugged. "I'm not worried."

"Well, you should be."

"Well, Princess." he walked up to me and rubbed his thumb on my cheek. I jerked my head away from him, but that was a huge mistake. Ow! That fucking hurt. "I'm not." he smirked, making me roll my eyes. "Get comfy… you'll be here for a while, but." he paused, tucking my hair behind my ear with his fingers. "If they don't have my money - all of my money - I'll kill you where you stand… right in front of them."

"Promises, promises." I said, sarcastically - rolling my eyes again.

"Ava, you're in no position to be a smart ass, now are you?"

I glared at him for a few seconds. "Gee, I guess not." without even thinking, I put pressure on my right foot. "Ow! Shit! What the hell?!"

"Oh, yeah…" Verone glanced down and when I did, I had no shoes or socks, but my foot and part of my ankle was black and blue. "About that."

"What…" my eyes widened. "…the fuck happened there?"

"One of my guys accidentally slammed it with the car door… whoops."

"Whoops?!" Damn, I want to stab him in his jugular. "Really?!"

Verone shrugged. "It makes me feel better knowing that if you do try to get away, you won't get too far."

I sighed in defeat. Getting out of this - even if I was rescued or if I did it on my own somehow - won't be easy. "That's just fan-fucking-tastic."

"Yes, it is." he gave me one last smirk, then turned to his goons, and pointed at one of them. "You - stay and watch her… the rest of you - come with me."

I watched them walk out of the room and then I looked at the ass clown that sat down on a chair with his eyes glued to his phone. Yay! Lucky me. Ouch! I glanced at my foot after taking pressure off of it and stared at Mr. Ass Clown. "Hey! Which one of you idiots slammed my ankle with the car door?" I got nothing. "Excuse me? Helloooooo! Earth to Ass Clown, do you copy?" still got no answer. He didn't even look up, then I kept quiet for a total of five minutes before talking again. "I have a fantastical idea… let's play 20 Questions."

"No."

"Okay, I'll go first."

"No." he groaned.

"Question one: how long do you think you'll live, before my family kills you?"

Slowly, he looked up, glaring at me. "Stop talking or I'll tape your damn mouth shut."

I chuckled a little. "Geez, Grouch… I'm just trying to make conversation." I leaned my head back against the wall and sighed. I have to find a way to get out of here and hopefully, without getting caught and/or killed. Great. Just fucking great.

...

… Author POV…

Juice went back into the clubhouse and scanned the whole room - seeing everyone scattered in different places, before going up to Chibs - who was sitting on the couch with Dominic, Rome, Han and Bobby. "You seen Jax?"

"Aye." he nodded. "In his room."

"Thanks." Juice walked down the hallway and found him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Did you guys think of a plan to get Ava?"

"No, we got nothin'... Brian was saying that until Verone calls or has contact with a ransom or instructions, we don't even know where to start or got any leads." he sat up straight. "As far as coming up with _any_ kind of plan."

Juice nodded, then took a deep breath. "I'm headed to San Fran and I need you to come with me."

Jax raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"I can't tell you… right now."

"Why not, Juice?" Jax asked, as he slowly stood up. "Tell me."

"Please, I need you to trust me on this… just trust me."

Jax saw the seriousness on his face and nodded. "A'ight, let's go."

As both of them made a bee line to the door, they got everyone's attention. "Hey." Rome stood up. "Where you two going?"

"There's something we gotta do." Jax replied.

"What about finding Ava?" Dominic asked.

"We'll be right back." Juice said, before walking out the door.

Jax looked over at Chibs and Happy. "Call me if you find out anything from Verone." and with that, he went outside, got on his bike, and followed Juice, heading towards the freeway.

...

… Ava POV…

Oh-Em-Gee! It's so effing hot in here and I'm bored and my foot is throbbing, like, a sonovabitch and I'm effing hungry. I wonder if this tool will get me something to eat or snack on. Here goes nothing. "Hey! Hey, you-over-there…" he flicked his eyes up at me, okay, I got his attention on the first try. "What's a girl gotta do to get something to eat around here?"

Mr. Ass Clown put his phone down on the table and crossed his arms. "Blow me."

I made a disgusted face at this creep. "Eww… I'd rather starve until the end of time!" yeah, okay, that was a little over dramatic, but come on, this guy is a Filthy McNasty.

"Well." he smirked. "Then I guess you're gonna starve."

Ugh! Gag me with a spoon. I heavily sighed, leaning my head on my arm and closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I get the hell out of here, I'm getting me a huge burger from In & Out. Oh, man. Please, Juice, find me soon.

...

… Author POV…

"Why are we at the hospital?" Jax asked, as he took off his helmet.

Juice got off his bike and waited for Jax to get off of his. "There's something you need to see."

"Just tell me."

"I can't." Juice slightly shook his head.

"You brought me all the way here, instead of figuring out ways to find Ava." he paused. "Tell. Me. Now."

"I really think you should see for yourself."

"Juice!" Jax started to shout. "Cut the shit and tell me why the hell we're here!"

"Alright, alright." Juice took a huge deep breath, searching for the right words, but he couldn't think of any, so he was just going to spit it out. "It's about your father… John _is_ alive."

There was a long pause before Jax spoke. "What. The hell… are you talking about? He's dead, Juice."

"No, he's not… Ava wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Tell me _what_ exactly?" Jax crossed his arms.

"It's… it's a long story and there's no time to explain everything, except that John's alive - in a coma. He needs a blood transfusion right now or they're gonna pull the plug and he'll die. Ava's not a match, but you are."

"Wait…" Jax looked confused. "Why would they even consider Ava as a match?"

Juice took another breath. "She's your half-sister."

"Sister." he whispered to himself, thinking back to what Verone told him, then that's when the lightbulb clicked on in his head. It was true. "Before Verone kidnapped Ava, he called her _Ava Teller_." he took a few deep breaths and looked at Juice right in his eyes. "I swear to God… you better not be fucking with me or I _will_ end you."

"Understood." Juice nodded. "Follow me." then Jax followed him on to the elevator and to the floor, until they came to a stop in front of a door. "He's in this room." he noticed him hesitating, so he rested his hand on Jax's shoulder. "Man, I know it's a lot to take in - this and Ava being your sister - but I promise that John is in there, fighting for his life and waiting for your blood. I swear that everything will be explained to you, so go ahead and go in." he urged. "I'll get the nurse."

"Yeah." Jax nodded, then as Juice walked away, he slowly opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor as his eyes widened, like, saucers. There lying in the hospital bed with a tube down his throat - which was helping him breathe - along with a bunch of bandages and bruises - was his father.

It was John Teller.

* * *

A/N: Hello all! Yeah, it's been a while for this update and apologies for not getting it out sooner. I'm working on others and some old ones as well. I hope you like this chapter and soon there will be more. It's sad that this is the last season, but honestly, I think with all the FanFiction, Sons of Anarchy will never go away and I'm glad I'm a part of this, sharing my stories with you, so thank you for reading. Anyhoo… don't forget to R&R, you lovely people.


End file.
